I remembered each flash as time began to blur
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: A travers 52 mots, les pensées d'Arthur sur Morgana. A la fois au temps de Camelot et à notre époque, à moitié AU, donc. ArMor. Crackfic à certains moments. Titre tiré de la chanson "New Divide" de Linkin Park.


**Disclaimer**_** :** Rien n'est à moi_

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Ce texte a été écrit comme un challenge. J'ai pris deux mots pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet, et j'ai écrit une phrase pour chaque mot._

* * *

><p><strong>Bijoux<strong>

Tous les ans, il voyait des dizaines de chevaliers se présenter devant Morgana et lui offrir les bijoux, des pierres précieuses ; il n'avait jamais su qu'en penser – elle ne les portait jamais.

**Vert**

La première fois qu'il avait croisé le regard de Morgana, les couleurs du reste du monde avaient perdu de leur beauté.

**Epée**

Il ne la supportait pas quand elle se battait comme un homme, mais il n'avouerait jamais que c'était parce qu'elle pouvait le battre.

**Jalousie**

Il se refusait à penser que le sentiment qui le traversait quand un homme la faisait rire avait quoi que ce fût à voir avec la jalousie.

**Merlin**

Il était stupide de vouloir arracher la tête de son serviteur parce qu'il ressortait de la chambre de Morgana avec un sourire béat.

**Numéro**

A l'époque moderne, il n'aurait jamais pu l'approcher et lui demander son numéro de téléphone sans avoir l'air stupide, parce que, peu importe le siècle dans lequel elle vivait, Morgana restait Morgana.

**Rouge**

Elle avait trop bu ce soir-là, et cela se voyait ; il avait du l'arracher des mains d'un seigneur un peu trop audacieux et la traîner jusqu'à sa chambre – le plus difficile avait tout de même été de ne pas embrasser ses lèvres couleur cerise.

**Couronne**

Il avait toujours cru qu'il épouserait Morgana ; il ne comprenait pas à quel moment tout avait changé.

**Chanson**

Depuis l'attaque sur Camelot, Gwaine disait qu'il allait chanter, quand il allait se battre ; Arthur n'avait jamais compris pourquoi – pas plus qu'il ne comprenait le regard vague qu'il avait à chaque fois.

**Trahison**

Lorsque Guenièvre embrassa Lancelot, Arthur se demanda si le sentiment de fureur et l'immense peine qui s'étaient emparés de lui étaient exactement ce que Morgana ressentait chaque jour.

**Guenièvre**

Elle lui était destinée – pourquoi ?

**X**

Il avait cru mourir de honte quand elle avait mis la main sur la boîte de films pornos de Gwaine, cachée sous le lit d'Arthur ; il avait nié les avoir regardés, puis elle avait pris la boîte avec elle – Gwaine n'avait jamais été aussi enchanté de sa vie, il était allé chez elle récupéré la boîte, et Arthur s'était senti encore plus stupide.

**Leon**

Elle prenait tellement de plaisir à discuter avec Leon qu'Arthur regrettait de les avoir présentés l'un à l'autre.

**Druides**

Arthur aurait du s'en douter, honnêtement il n'avait jamais voulu comprendre ce qui liait Morgana à Mordred – quand il s'agissait de magie, il était aveugle à beaucoup de choses.

**Karaté**

Un matin, Morgana lui avait dit qu'elle faisait du karaté depuis des années – il n'avait même pas été surpris.

**Wagon**

Merlin avait rencontré Morgana dans un train – il lui avait fait tomber sa valise dessus, mais elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu ; Arthur se demandait encore comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

**Vide**

Il évitait l'ancienne chambre de Morgana à Camelot, maintenant.

**Source**

Il l'avait revue, dans la montagne, près d'une rivière, et il aurait cru rêver s'il n'avait pas aperçu le regard de Gwaine se figer près de la source du cours d'eau.

**Quiche**

Selon Morgana, il n'était pas possible d'être plus bête que Lady Vivian.

**Froid**

Quand ils étaient petits, Morgana le rejoignait dans son lit et collait ses pieds gelés aux siens ; Guenièvre n'avait pas les pieds froids.

**Oh !**

Il adorait entendre le cri d'étonnement, mêlé à du soulagement, que Morgana poussait quand il gagnait un combat particulièrement difficile.

**Zoo**

Il l'avait vue pour la première fois dans un café, il l'avait revue dans un zoo – il était entouré de Gwaine, et Leon, et Percival, et Merlin, et Lancelot, et Elyan, et c'était désolant – il avait attendu d'être seul pour aller lui parler – même s'il était à peu près sûr que Merlin était caché quelque part derrière une poubelle et le surveillait – mais quand il avait réussi à se débarrasser de tout le monde, Gwaine était déjà en train de lui sortir son baratin.

**Légende**

Un type stupide lui avait dit qu'il devrait épouser Guenièvre parce qu'il s'appelait Arthur ; il préférait se dire qu'il allait bientôt passer l'éternité avec Morgana.

**Pari**

Peu importe l'époque, ne _jamais_ parier avec Morgana.

**Yvonne**

Un jour, Arthur était sorti avec une Yvonne puis Yvonne avait rencontré Morgana – _deux_ _jours_ de relation.

**Arthur**

Il adorait la façon que Morgana avait de prononcer son prénom.

**Regret**

Il aurait du lui dire beaucoup de choses.

**I-Pod**

Il avait voulu lui dire bonjour, une fois, et elle l'avait frappé – elle portait des écouteurs, et ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ; elle ne s'était jamais excusée – c'était _Morgana._

**Utopie**

Dans un monde idéal, il n'y aurait qu'elle et lui – et au Diable la Destinée.

**Homme**

Il n'était qu'un homme, elle le lui rappelait à chaque seconde.

**Baiser**

Le jour où il l'embrassa pour la première fois, elle lui mit une claque puis elle l'embrassa à son tour.

**Fin**

Il était impatient que le Destin écrivît de sa plume le mot fin à leurs aventures – il était fatigué, mais il ne savait pas s'il était fatigué de la vie, ou simplement de la vie sans Morgana.

**Paris**

Gwaine avait emmené Morgana dans un restaurant chic de Londres – des fois, Arthur pensait qu'il le faisait exprès pour l'exaspérer – alors Arthur l'avait emmenée à Paris.

**Gwaine**

Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprendrait jamais, Gwaine n'en parla jamais non plus, mais quelque chose s'était passé, pendant l'attaque de Camelot – et Arthur n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir quoi.

**Zèbre**

Il rêva qu'il était un zèbre – bien entendu, Morgana était le lion.

**Infini**

Chaque baiser avait un goût d'éternité.

**Enfer**

Dans une autre vie, Morgana avait du être un suppôt de Satan – c'était la seule explication qu'Arthur avait trouvée pour justifier sa brusque perte de virilité et d'autorité à son contact.

**Xylophone**

Leon avait offert un xylophone à Morgana pour son anniversaire – Arthur s'était moqué au début, puis Morgana avait semblé ravie, alors il avait décidé qu'il demanderait des conseils à Leon pour le prochain anniversaire.

**Honte**

Morgana avait claqué la porte de l'appartement en partant, et il s'était senti mal – il atteignit le point de non-retour quand Gwaine s'avança avec un regard désolé et lui tapota la joue en murmurant « pauvre vieux », et partit pour son rendez-vous avec une mannequin blonde et immense.

**Nue**

Ne _jamais_ entrer dans les appartements de Morgana sans taper, même lorsqu'on la pense en danger de mort.

**Duel**

Elle lui en avait toujours voulu d'avoir provoqué le Prince du royaume voisin en duel parce qu'il l'avait trouvé en train d'escalader la façade du château pour atteindre la fenêtre de Morgana – elle lui en avait moins voulu quand il avait fait la même chose.

**Obtus**

Des fois, Arthur était aussi obtus que Merlin – Leon le lui avait dit, Gwaine le lui avait dit, Lancelot n'avait pas osé le lui dire – mais il avait du mal à accepter le fait que Morgana lui dît qu'il était encore _plus_ stupide que Merlin.

**Souvenir**

Il aurait aimé revenir au temps où Morgana ne voulait pas attenter à sa vie, où il n'y avait pas tant de haine entre eux – mais ça ne serait jamais, alors Arthur vivait dans le passé.

**Yack**

Dans un autre univers, Morgana aurait été dresseuse de yacks selon Percival, dans ce cas, Arthur aurait été un yack, évidemment – ils avaient des conversations stupides, parfois.

**Quatrain**

Leon écrivait de la poésie, et Morgana adorait ses quatrains, alors Arthur avait tenté d'en écrire aussi ; Morgana l'avait embrassé et avait murmuré « plus jamais » - il aurait certainement du être vexé, mais à ce moment-là, il avait autre chose en tête.

**Université**

La première fois qu'il entra dans la bibliothèque universitaire, Arthur vit Morgana – il passa l'année à faire semblant de lire des livres gros et rébarbatifs, jusqu'au moment où elle se planta devant lui et lui demanda quand il allait se décider à lui offrir un café.

**Jamais**

Il détestait ce mot, parce qu'il symbolisait ce qui n'était plus et ne serait pas – Morgana.

**Magie**

La magie lui avait pris tout ce qu'il avait de précieux – sa mère, son père, et Morgana.

**Wii**

Des fois, Arthur battait Morgana à Mario Kart – des fois.

**Kyle**

Lorsque Morgana leur avait présenté un certain Kyle, Arthur avait décidé qu'il ne l'aimait pas – heureusement, en fin de compte, Morgana non plus.

**Addiction**

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que se détacher d'elle pût être si difficile.

**Trésor**

« J'aurais pris la fille et laissé le trésor », avait lâché Gwaine en regardant un film de pirates – Arthur avait jeté un regard en biais à Morgana et s'était avoué qu'il aurait fait de même.


End file.
